The new guy in the group
by AnnabethKatnissGranger
Summary: What if Percy had met Thalia, Luke, Annabeth and Grover when they were on the run? Read and review, please :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, this is my first fanfic so go easy on me! I've been meaning to write this for ages but I've been suffering through some major writers blockage so I decided to just write through it. **

**This is an PJO AU. What if Percy had met Luke, Thalia, Grover and Annabeth when they were on the run.**

Sally Jackson was sitting on a bench in the park when she saw them.

They were running. The oldest was a boy around 12 or 13, he was tall with long sandy hair. Their were two girls as well. The elder of the two had pitch black hair, just like Percy. She looked like a goth or a rocker. She wore a leather jacket, metal necklace, bracelets and Sally supposed rings as well. Sally wondered how she could run so quickly wearing so much metal. The punk girl was gripping the hand of a much smaller girl. She looked like she was Percys age except she was taller. The last in the group was a boy on crutches. He was lagging slightly behind the group but was moving pretty quickly considering he was on crutches.

They were all filthy, they were drenched in sweat and mud. Burn holes peppered their clothing and they were being chased. An angry looking Cyclops was running through the park after them.

A few children around the park were giggling pointing at the Cyclops. The man reading his newspaper beside shook his head and tutted.

"Rotten kids." He scolded "Probably never payed their taxi fair!"

Sally frowned at him. The mist didn't hide those kids burnt, dirty clothes or the frightened looks on their faces and all this man could say was rotten kids.

Sally snapped the book she had been reading shut, got up and ran.

"Kids" she shouted "This way!" Sally waved her arms.

The group didn't have time to stop. They ran toward her with only the slightest hesitation.

"Follow me!" she yelled. She ran. She ran onto the side walk and then kept running. She turned every now and then to ensure the group were following. Finally she stopped. The group of children soon caught up. "Where are you taking us." Panted the blonde boy.

"To safety" Sally said "We've lost the Cyclopes for now but he'll catch up soon enough."

"You-you saw him?" asked the younger girl

Sally turned to her and trying to give a comforting smile "Yes I saw him, and don't use names. Names have power try calling him ...Bernard."

The little girl grinned "Are you one of us? She whispered. Sally hated to crush the hopeful look in that girls eyes. Sally had met a few demigods over the years. They had all asked her the same question. They had all had that hopeful look in their eyes. The hope that some demi-gods survived all of this, that some demi-gods could have a life.

"No, I'm not. I'm Mortal." Sally replied sadly. The girl looked down at her burnt sneakers

"Oh"

"If your mortal, how can you see through the mist?" asked the punk girl, her blue eyes were full of suspicion.

"Beats me." Sally shrugged "I've just always been able to."

"Some Mortals can." Piped up the boy with crutches "Its rare but not unheard of."

"Im guessing your the protecter." Sally raised an eyebrow at the satyr.

The boy blushed "How-how could you tell?" he stuttered

"Ive never seen someone move so fast on crutches, that and one of your shoes fell off."

The satyr looked down at his feet. He had indeed lost one of his shoes and a goats hoof was poking out of his right jean leg.

"Why are you helping us?" asked the sandy haired boy. He, like the punk girl looked suspicious, but Sally also saw anger and a bitterness in his face.

"I'm helping you, because I don't think you deserve to be eaten by Bernard."

The boy looked like he was going to argue but Sally spoke before he could

"Now come on, i've got to-"

Sallys phone started to ring. She let out a sigh as she fished it out of her coat pocket.

"Hello?"

"Mrs Jackson.." Sally reckognised the principle of Percys schools voice. She had recieved enough of these phone calls to know what was coming "I'll be right there."

"But Mrs-"

Sally hung up. She had heard too many lectures from angry teachers. She turned back to the group of children "Ive got to pick up my son." She said.

They all looked mildly surprised. It was clear they didn't expect her to have children.

"Come on, the schools not far."

The group hesitated but after a few seconds followed.

"So, what are your names?" Sally asked.

"Im Grover." Said the satyr

"Thalia" said the punk girl

"My names Annabeth." Said the younger girl

The older boy was quiet for a while "And you? What your name?" Sally asked

"Luke, I'm Luke."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who added my story to their favourites (despite all the typos and there were probably loads!) So here is the next chapter, it is super short but hopefully you will like it. Please read and review. I am open to suggestions on what should happen next, so if you have any ideas please share them and if you notice any mistakes in grammar please tell me : )**

Percy glanced at the clock on the wall. Three o' clock, exactly eighty-four days and 18 hours ago, that's how long it took Percy to be expelled. Last time it was 140 days and 13 hours, either Percys behavior was getting worse (as his teachers said) or he was just getting better at being expelled.

The principle, Mr Ashcroft was glaring at him from across the desk. Percy tried to avoid his gaze, Mr Ashcroft wore giant glasses which magnified his eyes three times, so he resembled a giant bug. It didn't help that his mustache reminded Percy of a caterpillar.

"Mr. Jackson." Said Mr. Ashcroft in his deep voice "Could you explain to me how a seven year old boy manages to get a teacher's head stuck in a tuba and her legs stuck in a drum set?"

"Well you see.."

"And could you tell me how that same seven year old boy was able to set the fire alarm off, as well as climbing the roof of the school." Mr. Ashcroft began to raise his voice.

"What happened was-" Percy began but Mr. Ashcroft waved him off.

"Because, Mr. Jackson it baffles me that a student such as yourself who has received three warnings about his behavior in the school would act so recklessly as to break four of the doors in the building." Percy could feel flecks of spit flying on to his face. The truth was Percy was glad that Mr. Ashcroft wouldn't let him explain because he couldn't explain! One minute he had sitting at his desk playing paper football with Jeremy Derlena and the next thing he knew he was being chased by a strange creature with a dog face and a sea mammal body and sharp claw hands gripping a red-hot poker. The teacher started yelling about crazed stray dogs and the class were laughing.

The dog/sea mammal had run straight for him, Percy had been just trying to get out of his way when he had accidentally knocked his teacher's head into the tuba and it just sort of spiralled from there.

There was a knock at the door.

"Enter." Said Mr. Ashcroft who had gone back to glaring angrily at Percy as though he thought he could will him to be a rule abiding student.

Sally Jackson entered the office. Percy instantly felt both better and worse. On the one hand his Mum could always make him feel better she always understood, she never yelled at him, or got angry when stuff like this happened on the other hand Percy didn't want to disappoint his her.

"Hello Mr. Ashcroft." Said Sally in a perfectly pleasant voice. She gave no indication that something was wrong or anyway out of the ordinary with the situation, of course she was well-practiced in speaking with angry teachers at this stage.

"Mrs. Jackson, are you aware that your son has-"

"Been expelled, yes your Secretary informed me of Percy's adventures of the day."

"We cannot have a student like this in our school."

"Well that's not a problem anymore is it." Said Sally simply "Come on Percy, let's go home."

"Mrs. Jackson, you really must discipline that boy, usually i'm against beatings but in this case..."

Sally rarely looked angry but when she did lose her temper, it was scary.

"If I wanted your opinion on how to raise my son I would have asked you!" snapped Sally

"Come on Percy." She placed her hand on Percy's shoulder and they left the office together, slamming the door behind him.

Percy wondered what would happen next. It was hard to imagine another school accepting him after yet another expulsion but his mum always seemed to find one.

Percy was about to apologise to Sally when he noticed five kids sitting in the waiting room. Now five kids waiting in the waiting room of a school may not sound unusual but it was. Their clothes were filthy and they looked like they had been set on fire. There was two boys and two girls. The two boys and one of the girl looked around 12. The other girl looked about Percys age.

Percy could here the secretary Ms. Boolbeck tapping her long fake red fingernails, disapprovingly.

"Percy" said Sally "This is Luke," she gestured to the sandy haired boy who stood up and extended his hand. Percy gave him a quick handshake.

"and Thalia"

"Hey" said the girl giving Percy a quick nod.

"Annabeth." Percys mother gestured to the second girl. She was blonde with intelligent grey eyes which were now fixed on his face regarding him with a weary suspicion. She reminded Percy of a dirty smelly angry princess.

"Hello," she said

Sally hesitated before introducing Percy to the second boy and her grip tightened on Percys shoulder protectively.

"and this is Grover."

The second boy considered Percy. He looked as if he was studying him carefully, it made Percy feel uncomfortable as if he were being put on trial.

"And this is Percy." Percys mother introduced him with a slightly nervous smile.

"Er-hello." Said Percy

He wondered who these people were and why his mother had brought them to meet him.

His confusion must have registered on his face because his mother felt the need to explain.

"They were in a bit of trouble and I helped them out, I was going to take them to somewhere safe but the Principle called and-" she looked at Percy sadly, not angry or disappointed like most parents just sad and maybe a little worried.

"What happened to you, kid?" asked Luke raising an eyebrow "You look almost as bad as us."

He gave Percy a friendly smile. It was true Percy was soaked to the skin and clothes were ripped.

"I got expelled." Said Percy looking down at his feet.

"How?" asked Thalia the punk girl

"Well you see there was this dog fish thing and-" Percy started

Sally started to laugh nervously, looking over at the Grover boy, and she covered Percys mouth.

Percy was confused his mother was acting strangely.

"He's-he's just joking." Sally stuttered anxiously looking over at Grover.

"Sure," said Grover who was still examining Percy "So Percy, do you expelled often?"

"I-" Percy started to say

"Is anyone else hungry" said Sally loudly "I'm pretty hungry."

Then before Percy could say anything Grover leaned forward and sniffed him.

"Uh...Mom?" Percy started to say

"Whats going on Grover?" asked Luke glancing between Sally and Grover and back again.

"Is he?" Grover questioned Sally who looked very worried.

"He's a demigod!" exclaimed Annabeth


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again for all the reviews, you guys made my day :)**

**Thanks to everyone who added my story to their favourites or who followed it. **

"I'm a what?" asked Percy. He hadn't the slightest idea what a demigod was but when the girl had said it he had felt sorta of weird. The word "demigod" sounded both familiar and foreign. It was like hearing the names of a family he never knew he had.

"Don't use names!" cried Sally her eyes darted around the waiting room as if expecting some sort of monster to rip open the roof or smash down the door.

"I mean, he's one of us." Annabeth rephrased, there was a look of pride on her face. It reminded Percy of the smart kids in the class answering the teachers question correctly or figuring out a problem before anyone else.

"How can you tell?" asked Thalia, she like Sally had a worried look on her face and her fingers were hovering over one of the bracelets on her wrist like she was planning to fling the piece jewelery at the next sign of danger.

"Well, Grover for one thing. I've only ever seen Grover sniff, enchiladas, tin cans, possible monsters and possible demi-" she stopped herself in the middle of the word, remembering she wasn't allowed to say demigod. "And-"

Ms Boolbeck interrupted Annabeth before she could continue

"Excuse me, Mrs Jackson." She said in her nasal voice "Is everything alright."

They had all forgotten that Ms Boolbeck was even there.

"No, no!" said Sally "We're okay, we-we were just leaving."

A look of relief spread across Ms Boolbecks face.

They left without speaking a word. Dozens of questions swirled around in Percys head threatening to escape.

What was a demigod?

Why was his Mother so worried?

Why did Grover sniff him?

...

They sat in the kitchen of Sally's tiny apartment. Sally had made them all sandwiches and even gave Grover a tin can to munch on.

Luke still wasn't sure if they could trust her.

He had been betrayed one too many times by seemingly kind strangers to just trust blindly anymore.

"I don't think I have any clothes that would fit you, but your welcome to take as much food as you need." Sally smiled weakly at them.

"Thanks" muttered Thalia

Luke had never felt so awkward.

"You can take a shower if you want." She offered

Annabeth lit up. Luke couldn't blame her, none of them had been really clean in weeks.

"Can we Luke?" she asked him "Please?"

Luke smiled at her. Annabeth and Thalia were about the only people on the planet who could make him smile just by batting their big eyes at him. "Sure."

She gave him a huge smile, it reminded him of when they had first found her in that alley and they had become a family.

"Percy," said Sally to the Percy kid. The boy looked up from his glass of chocolate milk.

"Will you show Annabeth where the bathroom is, and show her how to fix it so the water isn't too hot."

"Okay." He said sliding off his chair.

"I'm sure I can find it myself." Said Annabeth. She hated asking for help, except from Luke, she preferred figuring things out for herself. It must have been an Athena thing.

Sally smiled at her "Don't be silly its no trouble, is it Percy?"

"No, its no problem" said Percy "Come on"

Annnabeth tried to hide it, but Luke saw her scowling a little and Luke had to resist the urge to laugh.

Percy and Annabeth left the dingy kitchen together. No sooner had they heard the bathroom door shut that Grover mentioned the elephant in the room.

"If he is a _you-know-what_ then he has to come with us to Camp Half Blood. Its a Camp where uh-you-know-whats to train and"

"I know what Camp Half Blood is." Sally interrupted. She looked a little guilty tracing the rim of her coffee cup.

"If you know about the Camp, why didn't you bring the kid already?" asked Thalia she had an angry accusing look on her face "Its not safe for him!"

Sally looked up from her coffee cup, her eyes were welled up with tears.

"I know it was selfish of me. I just- " she sniffed "I just wanted to keep him near me. I-I thought I could protect him. I c-can see through the mist and I studied up on the Greek Stories, I even married G-Gabe to mask his scent." She was sobbing now and she covered her face with her hands.

"What do you mean mask his scent." Asked Thalia

"Thats what that smell is." Explained Grover taking a big whiff and then wrinkling his nose.

"What are you talking about?" Luke asked he didn't smell anything

Sally sniffed again

"My husband is uh a very strong um fragrance and it mask Percy's scent, so the monsters can't smell him as well."

Sally sure had gone out of her way to make sure her son was safe. It made Luke angry again. She shouldn't have had to do all that just to keep her son alive. She shouldn't have had to marry some guy just cause he stunk to bad he masked the smell of a demigod. The gods really didn't do anything for their children. They left their ex-lovers and their kids to fend for themselves against the monsters without so much as a child support cheque! It wasn't right.

If they were so powerful why didn't they help. Where were they?

Just then Percy came back into the kitchen "Mom?" his voice was concerned "Are you okay?"

Sally wiped her eyes. "Coarse I'm okay." She attempted a weak smile "Come here,"

Percy obeyed and walked over to his mother giving her a hug. Luke felt a surge of jealousy. It wasn't fair that this Percy kid got a Mom who cared about him when people like Thalia, Annabeth and him were stuck with parents who didn't give a damn. From what Thalia had told him her mother would have swapped her for a bottle of gin, Annabeths Dad preferred his career and his new wife to his daughter and his mother had been worse than the monsters. She had terrified Luke with her crazy visions of things that weren't there.

After a minute or two Sally and Percy pulled apart. Percy's eyebrows were scrunched up and his face was full of concern.

"Are you sure your okay Mom?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said moving some hair away from Percy's face.

Percy didn't look convinced.

"You should stay here tonight." Said Sally tore her eyes away from her son "Gabe won't be home until at least noon tomorrow, he's out playing poker and drinking." Luke thought he heard some detest in her voice "I'll drive you to Camp tomorrow."

"What Camp?" asked Percy looking around from face to face

"You'll see." Said Sally crouching down to Percy's height an unhappy look on her face "I'll explain everything to you tomorrow."


	4. Thalia has a nightmare

**Thanks for all the positive reviews guys and to everyone who followed this story :)**

**This is the next chapter, hopefully you will enjoy it. If you have any ideas on how you think the story should go I'd be interested to here them. I'm looking for a Beta Reader so if you have any suggestions **_**please**_ **tell me, I went on the search yesterday and found the whole experience quite daunting.**

That night Thalia, Annabeth, Luke, Grover and Thalia got something that hadn't gotten in weeks. A hot shower, a warm meal and a dry place to sleep. Sally even went out to get them some clothes, sure they were from a charity shop but still they were clean and weren't half burnt. They crashed in the living room, Thalia and Annabeth on the sofa and Luke and Grover on the floor. The sofa was lumpy and uncomfortable but it was better than a street corner. Annabeth and Grover fell asleep almost immediately. All that could be heard in the apartment were the sounds of the city Annabeths breathing and Grover mumbling about enchiladas and tin cans.

"Hey Thalia," whispered Luke from the floor.

"Yeah?" Thalia replied

"Do you really think we can trust her?" asked Luke

Thalia was silent for a minute. Could they trust Sally? She thought about how Sally had saved them from Bernard the angry Cyclopes. At the time she had been sure she would ask them to do something for her in return, people didn't just do things like that for nothing, but then she had found out about Percy. Maybe Sally really was just someone with a good heart who wanted to help. She really did seem to love her son. Thalia had never seen a mother who showed their devotion to their kid so clearly. The way she hugged him and how she rustled his hair. Her mother had never been like that. Thalia's brother, Jason had died on her mothers watch. Her only brother. Thalia stroked Annabeths hair. If he were alive today he would be just a year younger than Annabeth. He had almost the same shade of blond hair that Annabeth had. Thalia fought back tears that had started to form in her eyes and she was suddenly grateful for the darkness of the living room. She hated crying, but she hated people seeing her cry even more. Sally wasn't like her mother, there was one key difference that set them apart. She cared.

"Yeah, I think so. What about you?" she whispered back to Luke

Luke was quite for a while. Thalia wasn't the only one with Mom issues. Luke's Mom had been half mad. He never spoke much about her, just that she had been driven half mad by insane visions.

"I suppose. I think we should keep our guard up though."

Luke, always the cautious one. Thalia liked that about him. She was so headstrong, she never thought things the whole way through. Luke balanced her out. He was always there, he always planned ahead. They made a good team. They had saved each others lives more times than she could count.

Thalia's eyelids began to droop and she eventually she gave in to the tiredness.

...

Thalia wished that just for one night that she wouldn't dream. Demigod dreams sucked, they were weird, creepy and down right terrifying.

That night she dreamt that she was fighting side by side with Luke against a bunch of monsters. They were standing on a beach. Thalia could hear the roar of waves behind her lightning flashed, thunder boomed Thalia was soaked to the skin and someone was laughing. The laughter sent chills down her spine and made the hairs on the back of her head stand on end.

She searched for the sound of the laughter and was distressed to see that Luke was gone.

"Luke!" she shouted out into the night. It seemed to be getting darker and darker. The darkness was swallowing her up. "Luke!" she screamed out into the darkness.

The laughter was getting louder. Finally she located Luke, he was standing with his back to her. "Luke" she called out, Luke gave no indication that he had heard her. Thalia ran toward him avoiding the monsters. She tapped his shoulder and he turned around and Thalia let out a gasp. Luke wasn't Luke.

His eyes were no longer a comforting blue but a harsh bright gold and he was laughing, a horrible raspy taunting laugh. He raised his sword above his head and brought it down hard **(A/N I'm really bad at fight scenes, sorry guys!) **Thalia blocked with her shield but he kept coming at her again and again.

"Luke, What are you doing?"

"A hero of the oldest gods." Said a voice using Luke's mouth.

"What are you talking about? Why are you fighting me? Stop!"

It was like he had super man strength or something, he never tired, never wavered not even for a second. Thalia couldn't run but she couldn't fight him either all she could do was defend herself against his blows but Thalia ,unlike Luke, didn't have superman's strength.

Her stamina was weakening. Finally Thalia couldn't block him anymore, her shield felt heavy in her hand, her sword felt as if it weighed 10 stones. She refused to strike back against her friend, she couldn't. It felt as though she had been fighting for years.

"Luke stop!" she said "I don't want to fight you! I don't want this" Luke was about to swipe again, and finish her off, when he was blocked by a glowing sword.

_Anaklumos_

it read,

_Riptide._

The Pecy kid was gripping the sword tightly stood between her and Luke, taking her place in the fight. The sound of the ocean seemed to become louder. A giant wave rose up and swept the monsters away.

Luke now fought Percy instead of Thalia. "Luke stop it!" Thalia called, but Luke ignored her.

All of his concentration was fixed on fighting the Percy kid.

"A hero of the oldest gods" he repeated

Thalia had to admit the Percy kid was pretty good, for a seven year old. As the two heroes fought they seemed to age. They grew taller, older, a long scar arose on Lukes face but it wasn't caused by Percy's sword. A grey streak appeared in Percys hair and then they stopped aging.

"Will reach sixteen against all odds."said Luke in his new raspy voice.

Sixteen? Sally had said Percy was seven. He wouldn't be sixteen for another nine years.

And then Luke faltered Percy hit him in the shoulder with the butt of his sword and Luke fell. Thalia tried to stand up to come to his aid but she couldn't. She was frozen to the spot, and then Percy standing by Percys side was Annabeth. She too looked older, like Percy her hair had a single streak of grey.

"Annabeth!" Thalia shouted to her in desperation "Help him!" but either Annabeth didn't hear or she didn't listen. Annabeth and Percy looked wearily at Luke and Percy raised his sword above his head ready to bring it down on Luke's neck"Annabeth please!"

Annabeths face was soaked with tears "Goodbye Luke." She said to the fallen hero

"This is for the best"

"For the best." Luke repeated nodding

"Nooooo!" Thalia screamed she could feel hot tears streaming down her face, they blurred her vision she rubbed them out of her eyes.

"Luke!" Thalia cried

"A single choice shall end his days." Said Percy

"Olympus to preserve or raze." concluded Annabeth

Luke looked directly at her, his eyes blue once more there was a sadness in them.

"This was your decision" he said "Goodbye, Thals" and he turned to dust before her eyes another wave came and swept his ashes away.

...

Thalia sat bolt upright, breathing heavily. She was soaked in sweat. Luke, Grover and Annabeth were crouched next to her, worried expressions on their faces.

Thalia examined Luke's face, his eyes were still blue and his face had not been marked with that horrible scar. "Are you alright?" she asked him urgently gripping his shoulders.

Luke looked surprised, it was clear he had been about to ask her the same question.

"Uh-yeah, I'm fine." He answered "Are you okay Thals?"

Thalia winced, _Goodbye Thals_, those were his last words.

"Of coarse I'm fine."

Luke didn't seem convinced. None of them did.

"You were tossing and turning," Annabeth explained. "You pushed me off the sofa,"

Thalia examined Annabeths face. She was still seven years old, there was no grey streak in her hair. She was kneeling next to Luke, not Percy. Thalia told herself she was crazy Annabeth would never betray Luke. Luke was like her big brother, she idealised him.

He was her hero, wasn't he?

_Olympus to preserve or raze_

"Is everyone alright?" Sally Jackson came running into the room. She was wearing a blue dressing gown and slippers. "I heard someone scream."

"Everthings fine, Mrs Jackson." Said Grover "Thalia just had a nightmare"

Thalia glared at Grover. Did he have to mention it was her who had the nightmare.

It made her sound like a child.

"Thank Gods!" sighed in relief "I was worried you were being attacked."

"Mom?" a voice yawned behind Sally "What going on? I heard someone scream."

The Percy kid was standing behind his mother.

_A single choice shall end his days_

Thalia shivered at the words. No, it was ridiculous to think that Percy could ever end Luke's days. He was standing behind his mother wearing blue footie pajamas with transformers on them clutching a toy horse. He was just a kid,

_But kids grow up_ Thalia thought

"We should probably be heading out soon," Grover let out a yawn.

Sally looked distressed. She had clearly not wanted to "head out" early. She stood in front of Percy, hiding him from view. "Why so early?"

"Its good to head out early," Luke explained "Means you can get to where your going before dark."

"Where are we going?" asked Percy stepping out from behind his mother "To that Camp?"

Sally was staring down at her son sadly. "Come on Percy, lets get your bag ready."


	5. Reason why I haven't updated!

**Hi guys, just letting you know why I haven't updated in a while, I've been mega busy with my projects (Debate, History Project, and BT Young Scientist) and I'm going back to school this week and then going up to the Exhibition in Dublin at the weekend plus my Debate Tuesday, so like I said mega busy!**

**But I want you to know I am going to update as soon as I possibly can!**

**:) and Happy 2013 everybody**

**P.S**

**Just incase you were wondering what my B.T project is about we are testing to see if there is a relationship between colour and appetite and it is called ...*drumroll*... The Hunger Games!**

**So hopefully the odds will be in our favour**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, I'm super sorry I haven't updated in ages :( I don't think this chapter is very good, but I just needed to write something! I hadn't updated in so long. I hate when people don't update stories and when I started this I promised myself I wouldn't be one of those people. So this is the next chapter, read and hopefully enjoy. I appreciate reviews, corrections to grammar, and suggestions on the plot **

"Mom, why do I have to go to this camp?" asked Percy packing another t-shirt into his backpack

"Don't you want me here?" he sniffed.

"Of coarse I do sweetheart!" putting a reassuring hand on Percy's shoulder "I will always want you here."

"Then why do I have to go?"

Sally let out a sigh, she had been avoiding this conversation for seven years.

"Percy your different."

Percy wiped his nose, "What do you mean I'm different?"

"Percy, do you remember when we watched Hercules?"

Percy smiled a little "Yeah"

Hercules was about the only movie Percy had ever sat all the way through, without his ADHD flaring up.

"Do you remember who Hercules Dad was."

"Zeus" Percy answered immediately.

"Yeah, Do you remember what Zeus was?"

"Yellow?"

Sally smothered a laugh "He was also a god."

Percy looked a little confused. Sally didn't know how else to say this other than just say it

"Percy, your Dad is a god too."

Percy stared at her dumbfounded, when he finally found his voice, the first thing he said was

"Is he yellow too?"

Sally couldn't hold back her chuckle this time. "No silly, he's not yellow."

"So who is he?"

Sally was about to answer when there was a yell from the kitchen

"SALLY!"

"Gabe."

...

Sally had said they could help themselves to breakfast, and that's just what they did.

Personally, Luke thought it was impressive how much he could eat while simultaneously stuff food into his backpack. Annabeth was going to town on a jar of olives, for someone so small she sure could eat.

Thalia was draining a whole bottle of coke, but Grover was the champion eater.

Not only was he managing to make and eat sandwiches at warp speed, he was also chowing down on tin cans. Luke was just about to try and stuff another packet of pop tarts into his bag when a man stumbled into the kitchen.

"What in the?!" muttered the man

Luke smelled him before he saw him. An odor hung over this guy, one of old chips, onions and beer.

From the stench Luke guessed this guy must be Gabe.

"You wanna tell me why I shouldn't call the police this instant?" his breath was fowl, Luke could smell it from where he was standing.

"We're not stealing," said Grover nervously, he may not be very brave but Luke was just glad he was wearing pants!

"Your wife gave us permission." said Thalia facing Gabe head on.

No one messed with Thalia, she was about the bravest girl Luke had ever met.

Even so Luke didn't like the way Gabe's eyes fell on Thalia, like he was sizing her up. Luke felt a wave of anger pass through him. He took a step in front of Thalia from Gabe, some mortals were worse than the monsters. Gabe glared at Luke, maybe he was thinking about shoving him out of the way. Luke would have liked to see him try he and Thalia had faced scarier monsters than this loser.

"SALLY!" shouted Gabe

One awkward silence later Sally entered the room. Luke didn't know if it were just his imagination but Sally seemed to shrink under neath Gabe's gaze.

"Hellow Gabe, what seems to be the problem?"

Gabe took a few steps towards her but Sally stood her ground.

"What I want to know is why there are four homeless kids in my kitchen? Wasn't your brat enough."

Sally winced at Gabe's reference to her son.

"They just stayed one night, I'm dropping them to camp this morning, they were in trouble."

Gabe snorted he leaned in close to Sally and whispered something Luke couldn't hear, but the look on Sally's face sent a shiver down Luke's spine.

Percy entered the now cramped kitchen clutching a rather large backpack.

"Where do you think your going kid?" sneered Gabe

Luke expected the Percy kid to back down, Gabe was easily four times his size but he looked Gabe straight in the eye and stood his ground next to his mother. Brave kid.

"Percy is going to camp as well."

Gabe's face pulled into a gruesome smile revealing his yellow teeth.

"How much is this camp going to cost me?" Gabe asked scratching his beer belly

"Nothing, its free." Sally spoke in a quiet voice

Gabe snorted obviously not convinced. "Really it is, its a special programme for children with dyslexia and ADHD."

"If it were up to me, we'd have thrown you out years ago."

Luke thought Gabe had finally gone too far, that Sally was going to snap and slap him across the face or something. She narrowed her eyes at him but after a breath she seemed to regain her composure.

"I'll make your favourite dip when I come back and pick up your favourite chips as soon as I'm back." And then cringing in distaste she leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek.

The grin that spread across Gabes ugly face when Sally leaned in to kiss him made Luke want to barf. This guy was the biggest loser Luke had ever seen, and Luke had seen a lot of losers.

"Come on kids," said Sally grabbing Percy's hand in one hand and picking up the keys with the other.

"I'll be back soon."

...

Thalia should have known things wouldn't run this smoothly. She should have guessed something would go horribly horribly wrong, after all they were demigods.

But Thalia liked to think of herself as an optimist and she liked to assume that she wouldn't have a daily near death experience but hey, optimism can only get you so far. No sooner had they reached the dusty old '78 camero there was a horrid shout.

They all whirled their heads around to see a large Cyclopes running down the street.

"I found you!" he yelled pointing at them as if it weren't obvious "You thought that you got away but I smelled you out!" he taunted. Only a cyclops. He flashed his ugly yellow teeth.

"Bernard." Said Annabeth

"Who?" asked Percy looking from Bernard to Annabeth and back again. Thalia couldn't look at Percy without remembering that horrible dream, it sent shivers down her spine.

_Percy could never hurt Luke _she reminded herself

_He dosen't even understand what being a demigod is._

But Thalia couldn't shake the image of Percy and his sword about to come down on Luke's head.

There was no time to think about that stupid dream that cyclopes was coming right for them!

"Run!" shouted Grover

Thalia didn't have to be told twice. With no time to even sit into the car they sprinted down the street.

"Your not going to get away that easily."

Bernard stomped after them managing to create considerable pot holes. The city was going to have a hard time clearing up this mortals of coarse took no notice. Thalia thought she heard one complain loudly about road works. The demigods had one advantage over Bernard. They were fast. Thalia guessed that years of running from monsters was starting to pay off. Sally and Percy were barely managing to keep up but she guessed the whole life and death situation sped them along. Bernard roared in frustration at the speed of his prey. He threw a small car at them. "Duck!"

It barely missed them. Bernard was not discouraged by his failure and threw a silver Volvo at the demigods. "Missed!" Annabeth yelled over her shoulder.

Thalia couldn't help but chuckle, Gods she loved that kid.

_To Olympus preserve or raze_

Stupid dream. They managed to out run Bernard but they could still here his yells.

They turned the corner. "Quick in here." Said Sally indicating to a Bath and Body Works shop. "Maybe it will cover your scent."

They sprinted for the door.

Crouching behind the counter Thalia prayed to the Gods that for once her luck would turn and that Sally would be right. That all these stupid smelling salts would be enough to cover their stupid demigod stench. She should have known better. They heard him before they saw him. The ground began to rumble and the rows of perfume bottles began to rattle, some even jumped from their shelves and shattered.

"I know your here."

Luke put her finger to her lips to indicate to be quite.

"I can smell you."

Sally was gripping Percy as tightly as Thalia imagined a boa constrictor would. She repressed a spark of jealosy. Her mother had never done anything like that to comfort her when the monsters had come. There were tears streaking Sallys face.

Thalia jumped at a loud sound There was a loud sound of shattering glass. Thalia risked a peak over the counter. Bernard had smashed the window of the bridal shop across the street and was now reaching his meaty fist inside searching for them. The gods must really have something against children of Zeus because the cyclopes turned his head abruptly and looked directly at her.

"I see you."

Grover swore in ancient Greek.

Luke pulled his sword from his backpack, Annabeth pulled out her dagger and Thalia activated her shield. "Do you think we can take him?" asked Luke

"I guess we'll find out."

"No you won't." Said Sally.

"What do you mean."

"Your just children, half bloods or not!"

"What are we going to do, he'll kill us."

SMASH! Shattered glass rained down on them. "Here I come!"

"No he won't." Said Sally determination clear in her face.

A meaty hand was reaching into the store knocking over gift baskets and smashing perfume bottles. Thalia's eyes were watering from the over powering scents.

"I'm going to buy you some time."

"What are you talking about?" asked Luke dodging to avoid to avoid a shelf of perfume bottles from falling on his head. Sally looked down at her son.

"Sweetheart,I know I promised you I would take you to camp" she took a deep breath as if forcing herself through this conversation

"And I know I said I would explain everything but Grover, Luke and Thalia will take care of you and I'm so sorry I can't be with you when you begin your big adventure." Sally was really crying now she cupped Percy's chin in her hands. She sniffed pulling herself together.

"But I need you to listen to me now I want you to run. Run as fast as your legs can carry you and then keep running"

"Mom, what are you talking about your coming too aren't you."

"I can't Sweetheart, this is your journey. You'll always be my hero."

Releasing Percy, she stood up from her hiding place. Immediately the cyclops grabbed her.

"MOM!" yelled Percy who was now being held back by Grover.

"You can't take on a full grown Cyclopes!"

"But I can!" said Thalia gripping her sword

"Hey" said Luke grabbing Thalia's wrist "I thought she said this is when we escape."

"Well screw that noise!"

"Yeah!" Percy agreed "Screw that!"

Thalia resisted the urge to laugh. A seven year old backing her up by saying "Screw that"

Was truly odd. "Come on Luke" she said, jumping over the counter and charging into battle, quickly followed by Luke. She stabbed the Cyclopes in the shin. Bernard immediately dropped Sally.

"Mom!" yelled Percy

"Percy, I'm fine!" Sally called back "Now RUN!"

"But,"

"GO!"

"I can handle-"

"HEY YOU BIG UGLY FATSO! CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!" she shouted at Bernard getting up and running

The Cyclopes growled in anger and chased after her.

Thalia was going to argue but Luke grabbed her by the elbow.

"Come on, Thals." He said said "We have to go!"

Thalia wanted to argue but she took one look at Luke and decided against it. She took one last look behind her and ran.


End file.
